More then Meets the Eye
by zgirl16
Summary: Jirall has never been good with interacting with Calista, but when he learns she might be in danger he has no choice but to act.


_**More Than Meets the Eye**_

_Involves Jirall's peeping problem and a very upset Calista keeping secrets. Currently a one-shot but may change if I have more ideas._

It would be very bad if he was caught watching his fiancé through a hole in the wall. Peeping it would be demeaned in hopes of seeing his wife-to-be nude. Though that wasn't the whole story, but it's not as if anyone would really ask, all would be offended.

No, the real reason was because Jirall's room was next to hers and the walls were thin and he could hear the nightly sobs tearing her body asunder. He could hear her pacing the floor in her room every day as if she was a caged animal. The sounds emanating from her room broke his heart, nearly forcing him to tears as he sensed her pain.

Though he couldn't do a thing, he didn't know what to do. Even if he did know what to do there wasn't a promise he would know how to do it correctly without hurting her even more.

Then that day came, he was looking through the hole in the wall to see what she was up to, as she wasn't crying as much…

When he noticed she was gone and something bloody was lying on the floor.

His gold eyes widened in horror and concern and he grabbed his coat and hurried form his room, leaving the door wide open, not caring in thieving maids snuck in (although if they stole that painting of him it wouldn't be too terrible a thing, it was starting to get creepy when he was in bed or dressing) and threw her door open.

He slowly approached the object, leaning down to investigate it… then drew back in horror. It was a small dagger, some blood staining the side…

He started to panic, his gold eyes flicking around and taking in the room. Had she been attacked? Was she wounded, was she in danger? But… it soon came to his attention that the room was perfectly fine. The bed was made, the rug straight, the bird in the cage chirping away happily in its cage…

Then…. Then that meant she was harming herself.

Jirall swallowed hard, slowly picking up the dagger by it hilt, clutching it so hard his knuckles turned white. It was his fault; he hadn't been trying to help her… That was his beloved's blood on the blade because of his negligence…

That would change tonight, he decided.

* * *

The day went by without a hitch. Jirall attended to his daily activities while keeping a close eye on Calista, who wandered the castle aimlessly as usual. He took note of her expressionless face, her sad hurting eyes.

She had yet to notice the dagger missing from her room, which he had taken that morning, hoping that it would prevent her from returning to her room during the middle of the day and trying to harm herself.

Then that night after dinner she returned to her room and he returned to his own. He held the dagger in his pocket as he went to his usual place by the wall, looking through the hole. He was met by the sight of Calista frantically searching her room for her dagger, crying as she did so, and muttering words beneath her breath that he couldn't make out.

He let out a tiny little sigh and knew what he had to do.

He left his usual spot from which he watched over his fiancé and left his room, and going over to hers. He knocked on the door softly, and after a few moments of presumably collecting and fixing herself Calista opened the door. Her perfect little mouth formed and 'O'.

"Lord Jirall…"

"I didn't come here to harass you… I came here because of this.

He stretched out his arm and effectively pulled out the dagger, now clean from blood. She let out a gasp and seemed horrified. She ushered him into her room and closed the door, sitting in a chair as tears gathered in her eyes.

"H-How did you find it?"

"I heard something metal hit the floor, like a blade and I got concerned so I checked your room. I found this on the floor and, judging from the amount of blood on it, I knew what you had been doing to yourself…"

It was a lie, but it was close enough to the truth, right now he just needed to focus on soothing her, trying to get her happy and out of whatever was wrong.

She started crying, shaking her head. "I-I know what I've been doing is disgusting to all people but I-I… I have no one to talk to! No one to listen! I-I…"

Jirall gasps and hesitantly moved closer, getting on his knees and gazing up at her. He took one of her hands, wet with tears, and squeezed it.

"Well, now you have me."

"H-Huh…?"

Calista looked confused, gazing down at the man who once routinely treated her bad, who acted like her didn't care. She sniffled, opening her mouth to ask a question but he answered the unspoken question.

"I have always cared about you, but I just didn't know the correct way to act. My father was never a good influence… But now…. But now I think I know… I love you, Calista, my beautiful wife to be."

He gently pulled her hand close to his heart, revealing her torn up arm. He gently pressed light butterfly kisses to the cuts and scars, causing her to gasp and smile tearfully. He placed his free hand on her cheek, lift his gaze to meet hers.

"I believe that they are beautiful… Just like you, they are your battle scars."

Calista, smiled, tears spilling down her cheeks as she leaned forwards and kissed him. His eyes widened and then shut, kissing back gently but putting every drop of his most tender love in the action, wanting to beat the idea that she was _so so so __**so **_love by him.

He gently pulled away, wrapping his arms around her and holding her close, stroking her hair. A feeling of protectiveness and achievement washed over him as he had finally figured out the correct thing to do.

"I love you, Calista, my precious wife-to-be, and I will always watch over you."

_So, what did you think? Was it rushed? Should I leave it a one-shot or what? Hope you liked it and please leave a review!_

_-zgirl16_


End file.
